forever after?
by ellzxxx
Summary: Hermione Granger thinks that everything is plain sailing from now on, and wants to focus on continuing with her life. But what will happen when she needs to relieve her past to ensure her future? And what does a certain Slytherin have to do with it all?
1. prologue

Hermione opened the parchment and felt her back ache, then she felt something crawling on her head.

"ahhhhhh" she screamed, "there are ants in my head! ahhhhhhh" she continued to scream, they weren't even ants, they were black little things crawling on her head going in and out of her ears. her mind was spinning and she felt dizzy."Laviosa" she cried, "Apona, Sona,avosa?". Nothing worked, the ants continued to crawl. She screamed and ran and kept shooting spells but those little things used defences such as she had never seen before!

Inside her head, she heard a voice. "hi, how are you?"

"Me? do you expect a, yes I'm fine, of course not. Get out! wait a minute, someone is talking inside my head, someone I can't control. Surely that's not me "

"I'm your new friend, don't worry, we are just collecting your data"

"what!" she screamed louder than ever, she wasn't a robot, she was alive! now that was it, she had to do it.

"cruchio" she screamed before she realised what she was doing

One bug moved and she had control over him. but he just said "lausa" which caused her to go blind and see nothing. Her hair wasn't as soft as it used to be. It felt all puffed up worse than normal. But that wasn't as bad as it got yet. Those little bugs grew and she felt as if she had metal balls in her hair only five minutes later. She shook her hair but they held on tight. She screamed again and ran into the class from the girls toilets. Everyone hadn't noticed anything different about her. Apparently no one even heard her screaming. Professor Malka just looked at her and continued teaching the class. She sat down, opened her book, her bad mood getting worse. She didn't know what was going on. She just sat and looked at the board. But all the formula's that used to look familiar on there, now just seemed like strange letters which didn't have any connections at all.

"Mione whats the answer for number 3?" asked the girl sitting next to her, her name was Angela, but even that took her a long while before she realised she was familliar with that girl. Hermione sat there, blank faced, fully confused of where she was as the messages to her brain went very slowly.

"...what?"

Suddenly it became easier for her to tell who spoke to her, as if someone just switched an 'on' button, she was in Biology learning something... wait, something was wrong. She didn't know what that something was and that was bad, except, she didn't know why.

"hello?" Angela was waving her hand in front Hermione's face, which she just realised.

"What? I don't know, why are you asking me? it's not like I am a genius"

Angela looked at her, tilting her head to the side and examining the face in front of her. Suddenly she smiled.

"stop playing, don't do what you did for April fools last year, it's funny the first time but not the second."

Hermione was more confused than ever. Why was Angela suddenly seeing her as a genius? She scratched her head but didn't feel a single heavy metal ball in her hair. This was strange, very strange.

"what? I'm playing? why would I play with you? you never get any of my jokes and after this one you did something which stopped me from telling you a joke in the last five years!" she was burning, but still had an unstable feeling that what she just said didn't make sense.

She tiled her face to her right, she knew the person there had something to do with this, he was gorgeous, beautiful as she had never seen him before. But dangerous! If she won't stay away she will get into trouble, but you know that feeling when sometimes the evilness of a person makes him feel even more irresistable.

* * *

Hermione was looking at him and he looked back. They were on a ship with wings and the lake was calm. The shades of pink and blue in the sky looked unusual but just right for the scene. He stood close next to her. He was closer than close. The distance between them was about the size of a beetle. "Forget everything" he whispered," forget everything you want apart from the angel in front of you. Forget about the prize and the things which will help you in succeeding the work, the labour you did all these years"

"I will" she whispered back, almost getting a tear of joy.

"Granger dear, will you please tell me what happens when you add a Phloem potion to a black weed?" Professor Hindelwick asked her smiling, she wasn't putting her hand up as usual, however Hindlewich was more than sure that even without looking at her book or at the board she knew what was going on and would give an incredible answer as always.

Hermione found herself resting her head on the table. Every single head was turned towards her and one stood out in particular. She scratched her head again as she had done all day and it took her a while till she realised she was in a classroom.

"Well?"

The look on Hermione's face was unusual and unrecognisable. Every single person knew something was wrong as Hermione had gone red as she had done in very few occasions in her was silent and for once didn't have an answer. It bothered Harry most, his eyes were narrow and he knew this was going to happen. He knew that she made a big mistake and that it has to stop now!

"Please wait here everyone, Harry, keep an eye on them" called professor Hindlewick and called Hermione to come with him outside the classroom. But Harry knew what was going on and he knew the best way to stop it.

"Please may I talk to her Professor? I know what it is."

"If you are so sure Potter then I trust you, but first I need to know about it."

Harry knew that unless she does this now she won't understand, the time was running short. She had to remmember what happened in the past to carry on with the future.

"Lasencio" Harry said. "scandro" he used many nothing worked. The best thing he could make up was to find the diary.

He grabbed Hermione's arm and flung her with him, as he ran no one would stop him. The corridors were long, the room seemed to be further away than he last remembered (not that he often went into the 'girls only' room. Hermione, with Harry's nails dug into her, was so shocked with Harry's ruddness to the teacher that she got extremely angry and ashamed of her best friend. She didn't understand what was going on. Her memory was wiped. Harry continued to run. The corridors were empty as everyone were in their classes. Only a few caretakers walking by, were shocked by the vision of running pupils through the corridor and were shouting after them

"Watch where you are going kids!"

"we are not kids" Harry shouted back but nearly played no attention to what they said. Poor Hermione was so confused, angry and tired she almost tripped. He ran right to Hermione's room and didn't care that it was the 'girls only' room.

"Harry!" she screamed but he led her in, found the diary. He wanted to come along with her but the other part of him told him that it wouldn't be right. Once she remembered she could make the next actions.

Hermione looked at the diary and as hard as she possibly could, concentrated in reading the first word. The letters were unfamiliar but the way Harry encouraged her was so intensifying that something at the back of her mind started to glow and make sense of the word. It was an easy word but for her it was like starting a new beginning in reading the alphabet.

Finally, after she looked at the word long enough, she read it aloud

"I"

Suddenly the world around her went spinning and she could no longer see her bedroom, nor could she see Harry. She landed in a coffee shop and that is how she appeared in the terrible situation in the first place ...

In her diary, Hermione written every single detail she remembered, she wrote every feeling she felt, describing in wise words. She wrote everything she saw, felt, tasted, smelt and heard. That figure of her in the diary was so well described and the surroundings that for her, unlike any other witch, it was like going back in time. For others, they could only see bits of their memories,they only wrote what they felt was most never saw a full scene. They were could never remember anything so clear.

She stepped into her memory's and this is what she experienced...

She felt wiser as she stepped into the coffee shop. For her it felt real, though it was just a she fell in love with Ron. She didn't remember Malfoy being so handsome anymore, Ron was now who she wanted. But then fear struck her, and sadness fell upon her as she tried to get Ron back, but he wouldn't come.

"No, please, don't go!" Hermione begged, "I didn't mean it that way!" She sobbed. But Ron had already stormed out of the coffee shop. He'd had enough off Hermione's bossiness, and it kept making him feel stupid. She had told him that he was 'boring', and he wasn't going to hold himself together and keep the anger inside him any longer, because he'd done it too many times before. He wanted her to miss him and appreciate him, because he was just fed up of following that girl! Hermione ran after him, but he was out of sight by the time she was out of the building. The roads were maze like and there was no way she was going to find him in this darkness.

She felt ashamed, but she had done something she had wanted to do the past three years. Yes, they were going out, but she was the only one starting conversations, and even though Ron loved her and responded, he never talked about anything that she found even remotely interesting or exciting. She decided to go to Ginny's house. She must have some advice, as Ginny was always dating.

Slowly, Hermione walked up the steps to Grimmauld Place, tears trickling down her face, and knocked on the door. 'Hermione, what's wrong?' Ginny came running and gave her a big hug. 'It's him, but this is worse this time; he left me!" She cried even harder. 'Oh, what's up with my brother? Honestly, when I was little he had always been kind and had never just stormed off!' 'You don't get it; I told him I was bored with him. I didn't want him to take it so close to heart! He had never done that before as much as I can remember!' They walked inside and Hermione sat on the couch when Harry walked in "Heya, sup guys?...oh, is it Ron again?" Hermione slowly nodded, her face in her hands. "Don't worry, you'll find someone better in university." Then Ginny cut across him "You know what you should do! Do the same as you told me, try someone else and trust me, he'll come back! It worked with me anyway." She whispered in her ear calmly. Hermione nodded, and knowing her plan, walked home.

The next day was university. She couldn't wait, yet she was still full of anger and worries of where her love life would lead to. She knew, of course, the right thing to do now was concentrate on work and stop thinking about Ron. But she couldn't! For seven years her eyes were fixed on him in lessons and out of them. She probably could have gotten better marks in her exams if she didn't have the distraction. Her eyes were just so used to that spot that it would be hard to ignore him. The only reason he was in the same class as her was because she spent most of her time explaining things to him that he would never understand, but eventually, after long hours of hard work, she got him into uni, so they could live 'forever after'.

* * *

Her alarm went off and woke Hermione up. Feeling dizzy and tired as it was still dark and cold at six o'clock in the morning, she put her slippers on and went to wash. She then got dressed in her new school robes, which were similar to her old ones at Hogwarts, but dark green velvet. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror; her hair looked terrible! She'd had a nightmare again which caused her to keep rolling around at night. This happened often nowadays, especially with all those fights with Ron, so she cast a charm which stopped it from frizzing all over the place, and put it up into a neat bun. She then cast two more charms to be more awake and one for her makeup. This was the first time she'd used this charm, and it worked so well that she thought she would stand out most. And if she was lucky, someone might take an interest today…

Hermione apparated to her new university, and the first thing she saw was a grand, golden, never ending wall. She felt an excitement rushing through her body, her heart was skipping so fast she that thought it would jump out of her chest. However, something was blocking the marvelous sight. She couldn't believe it, not him. There he was, the tall, blond haired boy, but no longer a boy; Draco Malfoy was a man!

With his blond, shiny, and long hair falling down his back, slightly longer than his shoulders. His small pointed nose and his pale face stood out from the rest of the crowd, undoubtedly the best looking out of everyone else. He looked so much like his father, she thought, but she hadn't had even two seconds to take in those unusually beautiful features as the man had noticed her. He kept glancing at her, as well as having a chat with his new friends. As he realized she was looking at him, he smirked. Hermione knew that smirk well, and has seen it so many times, yet this was the first time she'd realized how dangerously sexy he looked with it.  
"Well if it isn't Granger," Draco said, "I am not surprised to see you at all...You look a bit... Different."  
He whispered something to a dark haired boy stood next to him, and they both laughed. Hermione couldn't stand it! He doesn't behave like a man! she thought,

"I don't find it amusing Malfoy! I thought the war would get some thinking of growing up into you, but it looks as though you've wasted that opportunity!"

"But Granger, Unlike you I'm allowed to have fun, to be honest, I have never seen you ever enjoying yourself, all that hard are wasting your life"

"How dare you! Me? wasting my life? at least I'm not a lazy disgusting slug like you"she shouted

'She felt horrible, why was he looking at her?almost giving her hope when suddenly he says something as hurtful as that!'

she slapped him across the face before turning away and walking off.  
"Someone's in a mood" Draco said, stroking his cheek from the pain. He pulled out his wand and said, "Experto lossa." which sent a spell hitting her right ear, causing it to grow.  
Luckily for her, only one witch realized something different about her before she put a charm on it. She turned round and gave him the dirtiest look she could, a look of disgust. And she thought he was 'a man'!  
But just then a loud voice echoed over the grounds. "All Allants students must enter the university hall now!" It was the little owl standing on the entrance gate.

Hermione walked in as everybody else also made their way in.

**To all my readers and Dramione fans, please all review after reading this story and give me suggestions on how to improve it. Love you all **

**Ella xxx **


	2. Chapter 1

She stormed out and started running through the castle, opening the doors with a loud slam and a bang. She was going to burst into the boys dormitory (which wasn't that unusual as most had partners nowadays). She was searching for him but everyone was going to sleep. They weren't very surprised to see a girl coming in this late, but they were surprised the way she slammed the door in rage. The room was dark green and grey, with a few beds and many posters of different quiddich teams. A few even had a picture of Victor Krum. Her stomach fluttered and gave her an exciting feeling as she blushed. She remembered seeing him from when he was younger, but still was impressed with the way he remained the most remarkable quiddich player. There were books strewn all over the floor, and big armchairs lined the room. She couldn't see Malfoy anywhere! She turned her head and crossed to a different room. She walked up the corridor, which was covered in posters and had mess on the floor. She looked for him but couldn't find him. She knew her chances were useless as he had probably disaparated, gone to kiss annoying Elma or stupid Faye. With the same mood she stormed into her room, shut the window, slammed the door, and fell onto her bed, tears dripping down on the wet carpet and already damp duvet. She lay awake most of the night.

She woke up feeling tired, and as soon as she opened her eyes the memories of the night before flashed back into her brain. She looked in the mirror and did her hair and makeup. Angela rolled over in her bed as the blinds were open and the sun was in her eyes.

"What was all the noise about yesterday?" she moaned sleepily.

"Never mind, I got over it." Hermione said, and looked out of the window. It was a rainy day and the sky was covered in clouds. The trees were moving from one side to another, waving their brown branches in the air which were barely covered in golden leaves. She swished her hair to one side and started plaiting it.

"Tell me..." She insisted, looking at her curiously, making her eyes look bigger and her eyebrows giving her a sad, pleading face.

"Its nothing, I just got into a bad mood because of Elma and Faye, you know." Which, if you thought about it, was sort of true.

"Yeah, what did they do this time?"

"The usual; tripping people up and shouting nasty comments at Ginny."

Angela gave a little nod of understanding and then smiled, got up, and woke Ginny. They got dressed, had their breakfast and rushed to Arithmancy.

They were on their, way running down the stairs, and Hermione tried her best to cheer up. There were a lot of powders in that class as they had to learn how to figure out how old a material was and whether it was useful or reliable. They crossed the field and came into a little cave, where they stood outside the class. It wasn't long before Professor Malka came outside and led them in. This class only had girls in. The room, as usual, was covered in cloths and carpets, with little jars containing different coloured powders were all around. This would have been Hermione's favourite class if it didn't smell of rats and salt. She spotted Elma chatting to Maria, and that nasty Faye giggling at the nasty comments Elma was making about the other girls in class. Hermione was annoyed at yet again seeing the raven haired girl. Her deep brown eyes were ruined by the malice that was held within them. Faye would have been pretty, if she didn't continue to wear that smirk every day of her life. Elma had long, brown, straight hair almost as straight as Faye's. Her eyes were light green and her skin was much more tanned than Faye's. They were both slim and with their behaviour you could mistake them for sisters. They often wore the same trousers so they could 'match.' Faye normally wore a light pink top and Elma wore a light blue one. Maria was the girl they hang out with part of their time when they wanted someone else to joke with, but mostly they preferred to keep the jokes between themselves. Hermione gave them a nasty look as they turned towards her, whispering something behind her back. Angela slapped her hand, rolled her eyes at them and smiled. Hermione was grateful for the reassurance Angela gave her. She made her feel not alone. Ginny was chatting to one of the other girls, they were also giggling but without the nasty smirks and stupid comments. Professor Malka welcomed everyone into the classroom and they sat down in their usual places. Hermione took her book out and placed it on the desk. Angela was sat next to her and did the same.

"Good morning everyone, today we will be observing this very unusual stone. Can someone tell me what stone it is?"

Despite Hermione's less than amazing mood, her hand shot up in the air, as was her normal reaction. As always, the rest were silent. He nodded at her.

"That is the Bluecombe stone, Sir. We know this because the main colour is blue, but what makes this stone special from all the others is that it is the smoothest type of stone that was ever found in history. The centre is white and the stone is mainly used as a cure for Sahn snake bites. However, they can only be found in three places in the entire world, which is why each one is saved for only emergencies and only if any other cure has not worked. But there are copies which were made that worked almost exactly the same but not as effectively."

"That's right Miss Granger, now I would like each of you to pick up this black Marania powder, and we'll see who is the first to find out how old this stone is."

Hermione set to work like everyone else. The whole cave had different powders, every single colour or texture, thick or fine. There was plenty. However Professor Malka always warned them not to touch the plasma powder. If it is turned into a liquid it can make you lose all your memory, and to restore it would be very difficult, most likely to be impossible. He described it as being the darkest black, fine as the softest silk. If they spot the fine powder they must have to tell him immediately.

She took out the thick black powder and shook a bit on the small stone. it showed a yellow crack and then with her wand she tapped it twice. A scratch appeared on the side which showed a circle and two lines running in the middle. She took her book and turned to page 113 and saw that this stone was forty thousand years old. But then she heard her name being mentioned, followed by giggles in the quite classroom.

"Ha! You silly cow! Of course he's not after Granger! You think he's into goody too shoes, eh? Where did you get that from anyway?"

It was Faye, she couldn't control herself in letting the highest pitched, longest laugh burst. Hermione didn't want to tilt her head as she wanted to see who they were talking about.

"I swear I saw him staring at her in potions. He tried to make sure no one saw, because he kept looking round checking. But it was dead obvious! I have to admit though, he has the most gorgeous eyes and like the cutest nose. And his hair, don't even get me started on his hair! The way it flows!" said Elma as she smiled and then let another quiet giggle.

Hermione blushed. But he was hers. Even if he didn't like her yet she knew he would like her soon. Even if it would take a while, it would still be some time in her life. She just hoped it wouldn't end up the same way as the relationship with Ron. "You know what, he is quite hot. I never thought I'd say this but for once they have their eyes on a good sexy young man!" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was bad enough those girls that hang around with him all the time had something in their minds, but for her best friend who was more beautiful and better in talking to boys also had the same feeling as her just made the dreams she had at all unrealistic. Yes she loved him but now it seemed almost impossible. "He's mine!" she exclaimed, a bit louder than she was meant to. A sudden embarrassment filled her as she knew she would have to cover it up one way or another. "Did you just say he's mine?" Angela asked, narrowing her eyes and examining her friends face, she tilted her head to one side as her long black hair flicked. "Its mine." she exclaimed, trying to pretend to repeat what she had said before, "don't use that pen, most of its gems are already lost and I don't want those to come out. Mum gave me this on my sixteenth birthday. "Oh, sorry." said Angela, feeling quite ashamed as she had only just realised what she was doing. Even though she didn't remember using Hermione's pen. She didn't know Hermione was the one who switched the pens as this was the only excuse she could make up on the spot.

Before she went any further, however, she spotted a silky smooth powder, it was welcoming her to feel it. She forgot what she was doing or where she was. She lowered towards the powder...But before she was able to feel this beauty, her arms were grabbed from behind and they pulled her away. She tried to free herself but that persons hands held tight. She turned round and the memory came into her. it was Angela, her mouth wide open in terror.


	3. Chapter 2

The bell rang. She put everything back in her bag continuing to chat away with Ginny as Angela already went to the main hall. She tried to look happy as to forget everything that had just happened. She couldn't believe she didn't stop herself from kneeling down and she kept blaming herself.

"I got this extra shine body smell charm, it smells Latrolo ( in our language its vanilla/ summer fruits/ roses) but also a bit like Fisco (an extremely sweet smell that is normally described as being the smell of love, it can attract any boy as a potion in it attracts men)." said Ginny excitement on her face.

They both walked out , the sky was turning grey however she sworn it was sunny a minute ago. She wanted to go for a walk with Ginny at the end of the day but knew that a chance of it happening today was probably zero. The autumn was windy and leaves were falling from the trees, this was Hermione's favourite season. The leaves were all sorts of colours; red,green, yellow and some were even turning different shades of blue. Blue leaves were apparently good for when you have love problems. Everyone used them to get their boyfriend as biting that leaf would turn you into a different person (for an hour only) to the one that he wants you to be. But of course eventually the boy knew whether it was really who you were or not. That way Hermione knew that Draco's relationship with Faye wouldn't last long, she wouldn't blame Draco for breaking up with Faye but Hermione was sure that the other girls he went out with didn't use the horrible plant. Hermione was against using that plant as she thought it was stupid to cover up who you were and if you ended up marrying them there would be problems and divorces. When Hermione saw a glimpse of the mischieful creature lurking near a tree, he was so stuck to Faye that it was hard to imagine them two being pulled apart. Something inside her started to burn, this was easily noticeable by Ginny who knew her extremely well.

"what about him?" she asked curiously. "Do you..."

"What? no, of course not. He is just irritating, very irritating. Why does he have to do things like that in public with that foolish little girl. Eughhhh. Never mind, I'll get over it. The powder Plasna still bugs me though, I mean, why was it there, open? Professor Hindewick is ever so careful with his powders and I have never seen even the tiniest bit of it being spilled. He went mental when Carla forgot to clean up the Farlo, even though it is one of the most nonreactive powders there are."

"I agree with you. Something fishy is going on. I have a feeling he left it on purpose on the desk next to you."

"But why would he do that? Why would he want me to lose my memory? What is so horrible in me which makes him want to cause me to lose my memory?"

Ginny's face turned a bit red and it looked as though he didn't want to say it, but then she flicked her orange hair and whispered as if bursting to get it over with,

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Hermione, you haven't got anything ugly in you. You have the opposite and I think that he is after you".

"You don't mean" Hermione opened her mouth wide in awe. She couldn't imagine, her with Hindlewick as he tried to get her to keep their relationship in secret and forget her past. A few imaged flashed across her mind, his brown straight, fairly long hair went down his face. His dark brown eyes were on her, the thirty year old man put one hand on her waist and the other round her neck. He was a brave man, however he preferred his lads more than the women. He would have had a lovely beautiful wife if he wasn't so strict. He was handsome and fit but never dared to speak about his past. This concerned Hermione a bit, but also impressed her. His scars on his left hand side stood out clearly but on the other hand showed his courage, when his lips brushed against hers...she shivered.

"Lets not hope for that before we have more evidence" Hermione pointed out as Ginny nodded. Suddenly someone called for Ginny, and while Hermione had the chance, she glanced sideways.

He was hugging with Faye but then... he was looking at her. "What sort of boy kisses one and stares at another? " she thought to herself.

"Who are you looking at? my sweetheart Malfoy" Faye said cheekily as she put her finger under his chin and pushed it gently downwards. Her hair shiny and straight put to one side. She had a sharp chin and very thin lips. The wind kept blowing her hair into Draco's face which caused him to brush it through his fingers and take it to one side. She was smiling what looked like a bit too wide for her face, it could have easily have been a fake one.

Hermione quickly turned away so that Faye would not realise her stare, but Draco continued looking at Hermione, with unusually kind eyes.

"I won't let him get away this time!" she said to herself. " He is just trying to act all innocent so I'll fall for him. Then he'll leave me like he left Mary and Ora. " she just managed to convince herself as the anger spread through her.

Faye turned his head towards her yet he still kept glancing sideways. "oh what is it?" she exclaimed looking slightly irritated.

"Nothing, nothing darling" he whispered smirking. "Listen kitty, I need to see Sain now but I promise I'll come back for you in the evening."

"Well why can't I come?" she argued.

"Sweety, I'm sorry but its a private meeting and I'll let you know about it quite soon."

'Well what is she angry about? he never said sorry to me even though it is worse than a meeting' Hermione thought to herself.

"You are not going anywhere! When was the last time you kept a promise?"

'Quite right' Hermione thought to herself again.

"Sorry love" he said and dissappeared. Faye was extremely disappointed as she disaparated to her next class.

Hermione started walking to her next class when she felt something near her. There he was. She felt flushing and her stomach gave a little tensing feeling.

"You little creature! what was last night about? And then you go off, flirting! Kissing one girl and looking at the other!" She shouted with rage, a few tears trickling down her beautiful face. Her want was under his chin, lifting it up as high as she could.

" I'm sorry, I truely am. My friends realised I was going somewhere and played a prank on me. I was embarrassed to go somewhere to meet a silky, smooth, swift girl that late as they might think I'm up to something." he said shakely.

Hermione's heartbeat increased as she heard the description of herself being said by this gorgeous young man and her heart melted. But she toughened up and as knew she wasn't a Griffindor for nothing.

"You are lying, like you always do. I have no idea why I even trusted you because deep inside I knew it was a joke. And what do you mean by the word 'embarrassed?' have I just not seen you being glued to this piece of dirt for everyone to see? Lier!" she exclaimed louder. The clouds went even darker and rain started trickling down. She saw how a raindrop went down his face making him look as though he was crying. His face showed him as actually being sorry. This image affected her making her feel pity deep down. Her eyes gazed into his.

Suddenly images rushed through her saw Draco crying on his bed as his father walked in. His fathers face was red and his whole jacket was damp. They were both crying and Draco was looking at the picture of him with his mother and father as a baby. His mother died the day before from an attack. No evidence of the way she died was known apart from the fact that she duelled for her son's life. He would never see her again. She never saw Draco ever be as weak as a newborn baby. Part of his face was scratched and was bleeding as he had been trying to get to his mother but many things, such as werewolves got in his way. He was lying there, on the ground of his bedroom feeling like his heart was torn apart and that everything he had was lost. And now he and his father felt like the family was cracked. All this had happened last month.

Hermione felt like her heart broke in half aswell as this story was so depressing and made her feel what Draco must have felt. She suddenly realised she was crying, it wasn't anger anymore, it was pity. She felt the story as it affected her in some way she couldn't understand herself. It wasn't long, however, before she realised she was in Draco's arms. As soon as she realised she was about to push him away from shock but stopped herself in time.

"I'm sorry for what happened last month" she said, her voice weary. Malfoy looked down but then slightly moved her away. He wiped her tears away with his smooth silky white hand and wrapped his hands behind her head. He looked into her chocolaty sharp but helpless eyes and couldn't stop himself from leaning his head forward.

But just as he was about to touch her lips he heard some leaves being ruffled and straight away knew that he must leave!

Hermione heard the leaves ruffling aswel and looked up at Draco. From the soft kind expression he turned scared and in fear. Hermione's only problem was if it was a teacher, only then she would mind. However if it was one of the students then she didn't mind as much as she knew almost every single one has done this before. But Draco had other things on his mind.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and no more was seen of his pearl white face till the next day.


End file.
